Acid Dancing Shoes
by missstubborn13
Summary: Danielle's dance crew has had enough of the fortune and a little bit of the fame, but how will the rest of the group react when they meet the boys of One Direction? When bonds get made and tales get told some things that shouldn't be announced get coughed up and some ugly stuff starts getting thrown around. Some really acid stuff can come out of dancing shoes. Will these six boys b


JENNY's POV

My eyes snapped open right before I could see the end of my nightmare. Thank the gods though, I think I probably would have died at the end of the hall. I lost Andy and Ari and I couldn't find them. I looked over my shoulder to see Ari sleeping on the bed next to me. I let out a breath and sat up rubbing my eyes like a kid.

"Why are you up this early?" Andy, my twin brother, asked, walking in with breakfast.

"Bad dream." I took the plate from him and looked around the tourbus.

"What time is it?" Ari groaned, hiding under her blankets.

"Eleven. 11:45 is when we start our practice before the concert at two. Be ready!" Andy called over his shoulder, leaving the room. Ari crawled back under her blankets and I heard soft snoring after a few minutes.

"Ariana Rose Holmes, get out of bed! Now!" I yelled, feeling bad that I said it like her mother would have. She jumped out of her bed, eyes wide.

"Sorry, Ari. I had to get you up," I sighed, finishing whatever Andy had given me.

"Shut up, meany," my best friend said, scrunching up her nose.

"Mhmm, love you too," I laughed, getting up to go to the bathroom. As I was brushing my teeth Ari banged on the bathroom door.

"GET OUT YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOREVER!"

"Way to exaggerate," I said, coming out of the bathroom. She smiled and went into the bathroom. I grabbed my dance bag and Ari's dance bag before taking out our uniforms and carefully folding them into our bags. I changed into yoga pants and a pink tank top and Ari came out of the bathroom already dressed for practice. I handed her bag to her and we walked out together. The rest of the dance crew were in their beds next to ours and we walked past them all pulling open the curtains as we went. Every bed area curtain was pushed fully aside and our closest friends stepped out. Andy and his boyfriend, ironically named Drew (Andrew and Andrew), Lexi and Dani, Evan, and Tyler, Ari's boyfriend.

"C'mon, bitches. Time for practice," Dani, our captain, grinned, her bright smile starting the day. We walked down to the stadium across the street and went into the dance studio below it. We stretched and then practiced our usual routine. We heard Simon come in through the hall and we got further into our routines. A PA (personal assistant) peeked in to tell us that it was our time in the dressing rooms. We all moved out to the rooms and once we changed we got makeup to define our features. We all met out in the hall.

"Okay ready, team?" Dani asked, looking around our little huddle. We all nodded and spread onto our wings for the beginning of the X-Factor tour concert. The first two acts didn't have background dancers, but right before we were about go up I quickly hugged Lexi and Evan and pecked Andy's cheek. We all smiled at each other before cartwheeling onto stage and starting our incredibly long night.

When we finally finished it was around eight and we showered before going out to dinner. Andy and Drew went out to the fair nearby while Ty and Ari went on a date. Dani went out with her boyfriend... yes Liam Payne; Lexi went to meet her cousin for dinner and Ev and I were alone so we tagged along to the fair and ditched my brother as soon as we got through the front gates. Evan and I had been best friends since we were kids, getting into hip hop at our school club and now it was our job!

I grabbed my peach shorts, white half sleeve and studded flats. We left the bus about two hours after we finished the dance routine.

"C'mon, Jen!" he yelled. I watched him run to the biggest roller coaster there. I rolled my eyes, but followed him to the short line. We sat next to each other right at the end. He gripped my hand as the ride started. We slowly moved up a huge hill and stopped at the very top. The whole city of London was displayed out under us and for a split second we were at the top of the world and then we fell. My stomach dropped out of my body as we careened down the slope, my hand still gripping Evan's. My body forced screams out of my throat as we pushed up the next bump with just the energy dropped by the last fall. We went around a loop and came to a hard stop at the end of the ride. Everyone on the ride stumbled out of the seats when the bars lifted and I giggled as Evan helped me out formally. We played some little games and then got some fried dough. We were sitting on a bench away from the main rush of people when two girls ran up to us.

"H-Hi..." one of them said. The girls looked the same, twins probably, and they were holding out a pen and paper to me.

"We didn't want to bother you... but could you please give us your autopraghs?" We stared at them for a few seconds before I laughed. They looked at me like I was weird and I realized they were serious.

Um... This is a new thing for us, but sure!" Evan said, signing the papers. The girls squealed and then looked to me. I couldn't put out words... I didn't think anyone noticed us. Silently I signed their papers and gave them both hugs.

"Thank you!" they giggled, walking away.

"Thank you," I said quietly. Evan looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"I know right!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug. Dani had gotten plenty of autograph questions, but no one really noticed us. We sort of just were there with her. Drew and Andy walked up with smiles on their faces and I could tell they were there for the same reason.

"C'mon let's go! BIG day tomorrow!" Drew said. I jumped on Andy's back as we made our way through the crowds and to the gates. Evan called the driver to the front of the boardwalk. The black car slid up in front of us and we opened the doors only to step back surprised. Dani was sitting in between Liam and Louis. Niall, Josh, and Harry were in the second set of seats and Zayn was passed out in the front.

"Hey, guys!" Dani laughed. Drew and I took about five minutes to get in the car because our biggest celeb crushes were sitting in our car.

"Well get in!" Louis said. Evan slid in the very last seat with my brother and Drew which left me standing on the sidewalk looking for the best place to sit. Harry, who was sitting at the edge of his row smiled and patted his lap. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time when I sat on his legs. Liam closed the doors and we were off to our tour bus. I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I bit my lip looking at Niall. His crystal blue eyes looked straight into mine for about half a second before they looked down at his hands.

"What are your names?" Harry asked, his warm breathe tickling my neck.

"Evan Santos," Ev said, rolling out his 's'. He was really very Spanish sometimes.

"Drew Taylor."

"Andy Jennings."

"Jenny Jennings."

"Siblings?" Louis asked.

"Twins," I answered, looking back at my twin brother. He had his head cuddled in his boyfriend's chest and he pulled a face on me. I smiled deviously back and Niall let a little laugh escape his mouth. I smiled, finally getting to hear his laugh in person.

"Are you guys like...?" Josh trailed off, looking at Drew and Andy.

"This is Andrew^2, almost too gay to function," Dani quoted.

"Mean Girls!" Harry yells. I block my ears and laugh at the same time.

"Don't hurt the poor girl," Niall laughed, pulling me onto his lap. I instantly feel comfortable and cuddle into him.

"Well hi there," I laughed. He just smiles at me and goes back to listen to what Drew and Josh were talking about. I looked around the car and saw Harry making a pouty face at me. Reaching up, I screw with his hair and he gasps loudly.

"Now why on earth would anyone touch the Styles curls?" he asked, glaring at me.

"Because I am the queen of our dance team. I can do what I'd like."

"I thought Dani was the Queen?" Liam laughed. I drop my jaw and look surprised, "Hasn't she told me that I'm the Queen and she's my lovely King?" I asked, hugging Dani from behind. She giggled and I laughed. We were all happy and I looked back to my best friend, but he looked upset.

"Evie, why do you look so sad?" I asked, pinching his cheeks. He smirked at me, but something still hung unstill in his brown eyes and I figured I could ask him later. We jumped to a stop in front of our tour bus. We all ran fluidly to our bus and I went in first. Ty and Ari were making out on the couch and I scrunched up my nose and pushed them apart.

"We have guests," I said. The six boys came in looking around before dropping around the room.

"Is this like a dream?" Ari asked, gripping Tyler's shirt.

"Sure...?" he asked, unsure what his answer should have been.

"Hello, love, what's you're name?" Liam asked.

"A-Ariana... Ari," she stuttered.

"This is Ari and Tyler. Take a good look at their faces because they tend to be snogging whenever we're around," Drew said. The boys laughed and I left to change, but behind me I heard a suggestion be made... one that I knew the gang would try to avoid at all costs.

"Let's play Truth or Dare."

EVAN's POV

I stared, wide eyed, at Louis, who suggested the game.

"NO!" Andy yelled, his expression mimicking mine.

"Yeah, that's are rule around here. No T or D allowed."

"WHY?!" Louis whined. Harry smoothed down Lou's hair and smiled at him. Louis scrunched up his face and looked around for an answer. None of us met his eyes and Dani whispered something to Liam.

"Um... yeah not going to talk about that right now. They can tell us when they're all ready," he said, looking at Drew. We all just let our eyes wander around the room, not looking at anything or anyone else.

"Spin the bottle then?" Niall asked. Louis smiled cheekily at his boyfriend and nodded. Everyone shrugged and we sat in a circle. Jenny came back in sweats, a tank top, and no makeup, so Dani went to go get out of her tight dress she wore to dinner. When she came back we started the game.

"Spin the Bottle!" Louis yelled and he spun it. It landed on Andy and they stared at each other for a moment before looking back at their boyfriends. Neither Drew or Harry looked happy about it, but Louis crawled across the circle and kissed Andy full on the lips.

"Enjoying yourself there, bro?" Jen teased. Louis pulled away and sat back next to Harry, who put and arm around his boyfriend, and laughed. Drew looked upset, probably by the fact that Andy got to kiss Louis more than Andy did kiss Louis.

"Oh and if you say no priority is you run outside and yell 'I am a whore'." Louis said casually. We all smiled and Andy spun the bottle. It landed on Drew and they started eating each others faces on command.

"Breathe!" Dani laughed, pulling the two apart. They were both red faces and panting, staring longingly at each other.

"Go nuts..." Tyler sighed and the couple scrambled to the other room. We could hear moans and other noises that made me want to barf, so Liam blasted some rock music and we continued the game. I spun the bottle, since I was next to Drew, and it landed on Ari. I cursed under my breathe and looked at Tyler. He had an eyebrow raised, but just slapped Ari on the back. She laughed and pecked my lips before sitting back on Tyler. She spun the bottle and it landed on Zayn. She smiled at him and he just pulled her in to kiss him. Now Tyler looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Get the fuck off her before-" Jen started warning. Tyler turned an angry red color and I threw myself on top of him before he could move.

"Chill out," Jen said. Ari crawled back and whispered in his ear. His hard on grew under my stomach and I jumped away from him gagging. They left the room before anyone could say anything. We all rolled our eyes and closed up the circle. Zayn spun the bottle and it landed on Dani.

"Don't go there mate," Liam said. Zayn cocked an eyebrow and leaned over to kiss Dani on the cheek. Liam let out a breathe and Dani took hold if the bottle. It turned on Liam and they left the room before even kissing. Now the only people left were Jenny, Josh, Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn, and I. I was really not liking the fact Jenny was the only girl and she was wearing thinner material than my t shirt. Suddenly Zayn got up and left, answering his phone. We enclosed the circle until all six of us were squished together and then Niall grabbed the bottle. He spun it and it landed on his band mate Harry. He ruffled Harry's brown curls and kissed his forehead before turning back to the game. A gasp escaped Harry, but when I looked to where Louis' hand was, I wasn't surprised.

"I think Louis and I have to be back at our hotel now," Harry hissed, getting up and dragging a wide eyes Louis behind him.

Four of us were left in the circle and the music changed to something by Ed Sheeran. Jenny grabbed the bottle and spun it. It turned quickly and then slowed down landing on...


End file.
